


First Opinion

by GlassChain



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassChain/pseuds/GlassChain
Summary: Start right when Rhys walks in to the room after arriving at the townhouse for the first time. This is his POV of when Feyre and Rhys are reunited.*Please be nice this is my first ever fic and well ya.





	First Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that this will be the first in a small series of short fics (very short) from Lucien POV that I would like to hear. Please tell me what you think

It’s a very strange and almost scary sight, seeing Rhysand again, that bitch’s whore. Seeing him rush to Feyre side and she falls to the ground in a sobbing heap when she sees him.   
It’s startling, and jarring, part of me wants to run from this, for it has to be some sick illusion the bastard created, in fact I do take a step back from it but then I see Cassian, Lord of Bloodshed, give me a look that really makes me want to run and Amren, a living nightmare just looks at me and I freeze. 

I try to make sense of what I’m seeing but I can’t understand Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, one of the cruelest high fae alive, kneeling on the floor looking so… gentle.   
I must of been in a daze as the next thing I know he’s picking Feyre up and telling everyone to leave, and I feel as though I just witnessed a hidden side of the Night Court

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-reading the scene when Rhys and Fyre reunite and I was wondering what Lucien was thinking so I wrote this. Please tell me what you think, but please don't be super harsh as this is my first fic. Thanks!


End file.
